The present invention comprises certain hydroxamic acids as inhibitors of metalloproteases, methods for their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and intermediates used in their preparation.
Selected hydroxamic acids have been suggested as collagenase inhibitors as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,361 to Dickens et al. Other hydroxamic acids have been suggested as angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors as may be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,789 to Ondetti et al. and 4,154,937 to Cushman et al. Still other uses for hydroxamic acids have included the inhibition of enkephalinase as may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,540 to Kim and EPO application No. 82402314.7 (Publication No. 0 082 088).